The Sacrifice
by sherlywherlylock
Summary: The Xiaolin monks would do anything for each other. But how far are they willing to go? Much RaiKim... yay...
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeellllooo! (my Omi talk. I hope you enjoyed.) So I had a story idea! It's probably not that original, but WHO CARES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except my personally created Shen Gong Wu.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"They're too cute together," Clay said to Omi. They were watching Kimiko and Raimundo play soccer in the field in front of them. It was Saturday, their day off. Kimiko and Raimundo had been dating for at least three months now. In July, Kimiko had fallen off the roof of the Temple and broken her arm in two places. Raimundo had snuck away from his friends while she was in the hospital and showed up in her room with a bouquet of flowers. She had picked up the note and proceeded to burst into tears. The note said, "I love you".

"What do you mean, Clay?" Omi asked. Clay sighed and smiled.

"I mean that they belong together." He said. "We've all been waiting for them to start going out."

"Thank you, Clay. I understand now."

They continued watching their friends play soccer when Dojo slithered up to them. Positioning himself on Clay's shoulder, he watched the two children play in the field.

"Hey, Dojo," Clay said.

"Hi. They're so cute together..." Dojo said, his eyes filling with tears. "It pains me to drag them away from this moment."

"What do you mean?" Clay said, looking at Dojo.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT! Come on, look alive!"

Clay jumped ten feet into the air, then threw Dojo off of his shoulder. Raimundo and Kimiko heard him shout and started running across the field. They finally reached their friends.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko said.

"Nothing," Dojo said back, picking his tiny little dragon body up off the ground. "Just a Shen Gong Wu."

Master Fung ran out of the Temple, holding the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He handed it to Kimiko and she laid it on the ground.

"What do we have to get this time?" Clay asked, peering over her shoulder as she opened the Scroll.

"Uh... The Glass Grabber. It doesn't say what it does. Dojo?"

"I don't even remember that one. Maybe I was sleeping when Dashi came up with it," Dojo said. "Nice name."

"I didn't want to be rude, but... that's a _really_ stupid name for a Shen Gong Wu," Raimundo said, rubbing the back of his neck in shame.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Dojo said. "Oh, well. Come on." He supersized and they took off.

XxXXxxxXxxXxxXx

Finally, after about an hour of flying, the band of kids (plus one dragon) landed in Ireland.

"It's beautiful here," Kimiko said, taking in a deep breath. Raimundo wrapped his arms around her waist until Clay walked up and broke them apart.

"I get you two like each other," He said. "But we have a job to do."

The couple blushed and began searching for the Shen Gong Wu. After about half an hour of searching, they hadn't turned up with anything, and Jack's airplane could be seen coming towards them. They doubled their pace, and when Jack landed and began looking as well, they tripled it. Finally, Kimiko saw a glint of glass, high on top of an ancient-looking building. She ran up there as fast as she could, and as soon as she was about to grab it...

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Jack grunted. He _never _got to challenge anyone anymore.

"Fine," He said. "Name the game."

She looked around her. Finally, she smiled, having come up with the perfect Showdown.

"Gold collecting."

Everyone, including Jack, looked at her in utter confusion. Their eyes asked her to explain her... odd choice.

"Leprechauns are fabled to live here. What's a leprechaun's symbol? Gold," She said matter-of-factly. "Gold is hidden in places in the Showdown. The one who collects the most in two minutes wins. My Star Hanabi against your Shroud of Shadows."

"I accept," Jack said. "Let's go. XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenery changed from beautiful, rolling green fields to rock. Ugly, gray rock. The sky looked like a slab of cement, and the gold that wasn't well hidden could be seen gleaming, despite the utter lack of sunlight.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!" They both shouted. Each player was carrying a burlap sack. Jack started running toward the unhidden gold, while Kimiko went for the harder to find.

"Go for the easy stuff, Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted from the sidelines. But she clearly wasn't listening. On one side of the battlefield, Jack had already a third of his bag with gold. But on the other side...

Kimiko was blasting things like they weren't even there. She used the Star Hanabi to blow up a particularly large rock, revealing mounds of gold inside. She scooped up as much as she could and moved onto the next rock. Soon, two thirds of her bag was full. Jack was scrambling to keep up. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Shroud of Shadows!" He whispered. Kimiko blasted away. She was about to call out, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" when the Star Hanabi was ripped out of her hand. Her bag was almost full to the top, and now that Jack had her Shen Gong Wu, so was his.

Ten seconds left.

Kimiko ran for Jack, who had mistakenly taken the Shroud of Shadows off. She took off full speed, but was unable to reach him before the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the Showdown. The scenery changed back to normal. Kimiko and Jack stood next to each other, Kimiko holding all the Shen Gong Wu.

"What was the score?" Jack asked the sky, now sunny. A giant scoreboard seemed to appear out of nowhere, showing the score.

_Jack: 108_

_Kimiko: 109_

"I won by one point? Wow. I need to improve my technique," Kimiko said to Raimundo as he walked up to her. Jack, without another word, took off into the sky. The Xiaolin monks finally got a good look at the Glass Grabber. It was made of completely clear glass, and it looked like a necklace.

"I wonder why Dashi called it the Glass Grabber," Kimiko said. Dojo super sized and they went home.

XxXXxxxXxxxXxxXXx

Back at the Temple, everyone had gone to sleep while Kimiko was still awake. Like she had done for the Sapphire Dragon, she was researching, trying to figure out what the Glass Grabber did. She decided to see what it would to to a plant, so she walked over to the flower in the corner.

"Glass Grabber," She whispered.

Almost immediately, the plant wilted and died.

Kimiko gasped and ran back to the desk. A spider crawled onto her laptop, and she decided to test her awful theory one more time.

"Glass Grabber,"

The spider collapsed on the space bar. She choked, fear crawling up her throat, her heart pounding. No wonder there was no information about this Shen Gong Wu.

Dashi probably didn't want anyone to find it.

**That be the end of Chapter One! Please review, I really hope this goes well...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Thanks to Spadefire, Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345, and Xiaolin Fan for reviewing! Recap: Kimiko discovered what the Glass Grabber does. Intense. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Xiaolin Showdown. So sad... tears...**

Chapter Two

The next morning, during training, Kimiko was off her game. Her strikes were off, she couldn't focus, and when she sparred with one of her friends, they always won in a matter of seconds. Finally, Master Fung noticed something wrong.

"What is wrong, Kimiko?" He asked as he walked up to her. She was sitting on a bench and she stood, playing with the frayed end of her sash.

"Nothing, Master Fung," She said. She looked at her feet, then back at him. The look on his face said "Yeah, right," pretty clearly.

"Kimiko..." He said warily. He raised one eyebrow at her. She sighed, knowing what he was thinking.

"I found out what the Glass Grabber does," She said. "It... uh... it kills whoever the user wants to kill."

Master Fung's face paled in a matter of seconds. He pulled Kimiko aside, behind a wall where they couldn't be heard.

"How did you find this out? He asked, fear in his eyes.

"I decided to test it out on something small," She said. "To see what it would do. So, I used it on a plant, and it died immediately. Then, I tried it on a spider. Same thing."

Master Fung looked thoughtful.

"Where is it _now_?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her. It was kind of freaking her out.

"In my trunk. I didn't want anyone to start wondering what it did," She said. "Should I go get it?"

Master Fung nodded. She ran inside. When she ran back out, Master Fung was holding a box, complete with a huge padlock and a key. Without words, she began to put the Glass Grabber in the box, when all of a sudden...

"I'll take that!" Jack said as he grabbed the Shen Gong Wu out of her hands. Her eyes widened, and she tried to get it back, but Spicer was already flying away. Master Fung paled even more.

"Master Fung?" Kimiko asked, trying to get him out of the trance. She shook him by the shoulders, and he blinked.

"The Heylin have death on their side," was all he said.

XxXxxXXxxxXxxxXx

"Did you get the Shen Gong Wu, Jack?" Chase asked as Jack walked into his palace. Jack held up the Glass Grabber.

"I thought you don't need Shen Gong Wu," Jack said.

"I don't. But, we have a plan, remember? And this is my muscle. I can kill her friends on my own, but it'll be faster with this."

**Moo ha ha! Cliff hanger! I know, it's a really short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I just woke up. Cut me some slack. Please review, for that would make me happy! (You _do not_ want to see me sad. Trust me. It's depressing.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, thanks to Xiaolin Fan for reviewing. Third chapter- hopefully longer than the second. Sorry about that, by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Chapter Three

"Mail's here!" Dojo yelled as he slithered into the training field. How the warriors got their mail since they were in the middle of nowhere, they had no idea. But they still got it.

"Raimundo," Dojo said, handing him a small box. Raimundo's eyes widened in anticipation as he opened the box and peered inside. "Clay..." Dojo gave Clay a pink envelope. Clay blushed at the color and tore the top open. "Omi-"

"I have mail, Dojo?" Omi asked, clearly surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Looks like it's from... Jermaine."

"Oh, how I have missed my good friend Jermaine!" Omi squealed like a little girl as he tore open the letter and began to read it.

"And last, but not least, Kimiko," Dojo said, handing her a thin envelope. She smiled and took it, opened it, and began to read.

"Whoa, a shark tooth necklace!" Raimundo exclaimed at his present. He threw the necklace over his head and admired it in the mirror.

"Bessie had a baby!" Clay said, clearly happy. Bessie was his beloved cow. In the letter was a picture, showing Clay's family with Bessie and her new calf, Sandy.

"Jermaine has won a basketball scholarship to a college!" Omi said. Jermaine was much older than him, but they were still close. "I wonder what that is..."

"What did you get, Kimi?" Raimundo asked, seeing Kimiko reading her letter. "News from home?"

She looked at him, got up, and walked out of the room without a word.

XxXxxxXXxxXxXxx

Sitting on the mountain ledge, Kimiko reread the letter a hundred times. Tears stained the paper.

"_Kimiko,_" It said...

_ Kimiko,_

_ I trust I find you well. I'd like to let you know that although Jack Spicer stole the Glass Grabber, I have no intentions at all of using it. I know that you know what it does. And since I have been watching you, I know as well._

_ The Glass Grabber is a dangerous Shen Gong Wu, no doubt. I wouldn't blame old Dashi for not wanting anyone to find it. But he's gone. And you unearthed it. Spicer stole it from you, and now the Glass Grabber is mine._

_ Here is the evil part. I know you'll cooperate. Here's your situation. You and your team of misfits are good at fighting evil. The thing is, you can't be anymore. I want you to break your stupid little team up. And here's how you're going to do it. Tomorrow, the Dragon of Wind will take you on a picnic by the river. He'll tell you something, and right after he does, you have to break up with him. _

_ Simply tell him you don't want to see him anymore, then walk away. Come here. There is a place for you here, a Dragon with no control. Admit it, Kimiko. You belong on the Heylin side._

_ You have a choice. Either break up with Raimundo and ruin your team forever, or I will come to the Xiaolin Temple myself, restrain you, and kill your friends, one by one, while you watch. It is your pick. You cannot tell anyone about this plan, or the second choice will be inevitable._

_ I hope to see you soon._

_ -Chase Young_

Tears rolled down her face as she pictured the worst. Raimundo in pain, her friends dead around her, and all she could do was watch.

She knew what she had to do.

XxXxxXXxxxXxXx

"I have to tell you something," Raimundo said as he sat down on the picnic blanket next to her. His forest green eyes sparkled with excitement, and he grabbed her hand.

"I have to tell you something, too," Kimiko said as she put on a fake smile for her boyfriend. _We've been together for so long,_ she thought. _How can I just ruin his life like this?_

"Let me go first," He said. "We've been together for a really long time. And you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He took a deep breath. "I love you."

Tears poured down her face. This was just wrong, but she couldn't let him die.

"Well?" He asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I love you too," She said, holding back a huge sob. "But-"

"But what?"

"I have to end it." She said. "I'm really sorry."

Raimundo looked away from her, tears filling his eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't tell you," She said. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, you're not," He cut her off. "If you were, you wouldn't be doing this." He stood up and grabbed his Blade of the Nebula. He walked away from her without another word. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

XxXxxXXxxxXxXx

"Welcome, Kimiko," Chase spread his arms as she walked into his huge palace. "To my home."

"Shut up, Young. I'm only here for them."

"Yes. And I would like to officially welcome you to the Hey-"

_"Don't. Even. SAY. Heylin."_ She spoke through her teeth. This man was a monster, and she was in his domain. She was going to bring him down.

XxXXxxxXxxXxXxx

"And she just broke up with you? Just like that?" Clay asked Raimundo. Rai nodded silently, still in extreme pain. "Why, that little no-good-"

"Stop it!" Raimundo said. He got up and walked into the Dragons' room. He glanced at Kimiko's cubicle as he walked to his own and noticed something lying on her mat. He picked up the letter from Chase and began to read.

"Kimiko..." He said as he read. He dropped the letter, grabbed some Shen Gong Wu, and ran out of the Temple.

**Chapter Three, ladies and gents! I hope it was okay... really, I do... Please review, for that would make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Many thanks to Xiaolin Fan, mew mew 124, LovePrincessZ, and Beebee815 for reviewing! This is the fourth chapter, and I have a severe case of writer's block. Oy. This should go well, don't you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own... (sniffle)... Xiaolin Showdown...**

Chapter Four

Kimiko stared at her room. It was totally awesome, complete with everything she had in her room in Tokyo. The bed was huge, red and black, with the Japanese symbol for love on the comforter. She sat on the bed and made a mental note to refuse to enjoy anything in the room.

Then, she started plotting Chase Young's demise.

XxxXXxxxXxXxxXx

"Rai, stop!" Clay yelled at his friend as he grabbed Raimundo's elbow. Raimundo stumbled, giving Clay a moment to grab his other elbow and restrain him. Omi took the Shen Gong Wu out of Raimundo's hands. "Where are you going?"

"Chase's palace," Raimundo said, trying to escape Clay's strong grasp.

"Why?" Omi asked.

"He kidnapped her," Raimundo said, tears running down his face. "He just-"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, partner!" Clay said. Once Raimundo had settled down, Clay let him go and he explained everything.

"I was going to my cubicle, and I passed hers, and I couldn't help looking in," Raimundo said between sobs. "And I noticed something lying on her mat. So I picked it up and it was the letter she got yesterday. I read it, and... and..." He started crying uncontrollably, and Clay had to calm him down again. Omi ran and got the letter.

"Clay?" He said as he walked back in. Clay took the letter out of his hands and read it. His eyes widened as Raimundo regained his control.

"It makes sense now," Raimundo said. "She broke up with me... for us."

XxxXXxXxxXxxxXx

"She is going to hurt you, Chase," Wuya said, seated at Chase's side. "She is sitting in that room, plotting your death."

"She is fifteen years old. I am fifteen _hundred_ years old. She could not beat me, even if she tried." Chase smirked at the thought of Kimiko trying to kill him.

"This isn't something to laugh at, Chase," Wuya said. Chase continued to ignore her. "She's trained. Like you. So, she really is a threat. And those boys would do anything for her. Alone, she might walk away from a fight with you with a few broken bones. But together, those four are unstoppable. Admit it."

Chase snapped to attention.

"Wuya," He said, trying to keep his cool. "You should know that, as a Heylin villain, I never admit _anything_. And there's nothing to admit! Kimiko is no threat to me. To think she is is foolish."

Kimiko scowled as she shrunk back behind the wall, then smiled as she walked back to her overly decorated room.

This was going to be fun.

XxXXxxxXxXxXXxxx

"Wait, you want to do _what?_" Dojo asked Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. "I thought we hated her now!"

"Not anymore," Raimundo said, handing Dojo the letter. He read it, then super sized.

"Let's go!" He said. The three monks hopped on and Dojo took to the skies, Kimiko's letter clutched tightly in Raimundo's hands.

XxXXxxxXxxXxxXx

"Kimiko!" Chase called for the fifth time. What was taking her so long? He sighed and got off his throne, walking down the immense hallways to Kimiko's room. Finally, he was at her huge doors. Without bothering to knock, he walked in to an empty room.

"Where is she?" He thought out loud. He had decided to begin training her in the ways of the Heylin, making sure she never went back to the Xiaolin side. He walked back to his throne room and sat on the chair, sighing.

He jumped up suddenly as Kimiko ran out from behind the enormous chair, holding a golf club and swinging it like she wanted to brain Chase. Which is probably exactly what she wanted to do. Quickly, Chase tried to disarm her, but it was no use. Clearly, Kimiko was skilled in the ways of the golf club.

She attacked, and he blocked her strike with his arm. She aimed at his head, and he dodged and managed to lock his foot under her ankle. She fell, and he stomped on the ground where her face was. She rolled out of the way just in time. She hopped up, and Chase ran at her with full speed. He put his arms out and, doing something completely unexpected and un-warriorlike, pushed her onto her butt on the ground.

He ran to his throne. In shock from the great Heylin warrior's choice of actions, she was just standing up as Chase turned around from his throne.

"_GLASS GRABBER!_" He screamed. A bright flash of light filled the room.

Kimiko collapsed.

**Okay, yeah, not my longest chapter. But I packed all the action into one short, intense chapter for you! YAY... yeah... sorry. Please review, for reviews make me happy, and I hate being sad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am officially VERY sorry about the extremely late update. I've been really busy lately, and I started the new chapter, but we got a new computer, and I kinda… lost all my stories… *tear* OKAY. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Or anything else. At all. I bite you now.**

Chapter Five

"_Kimiko!"_ Raimundo screamed as he jumped off Dojo. He ran to her side and clutched her cold hand in his. "Please, no…"

Chase looked utterly shocked at his action. _Why did I do that?_ He thought. _I should have ripped her throat out… that would have caused him more pain…_ He blinked and came out of the trance. He saw Clay and Omi running towards him. He knew enough of their anger. When anyone, _anyone_ hurt their friends, it was life or death. So, naturally, Chase made the smart decision.

He dropped the Glass Grabber and ran.

Clay and Omi took off at full speed after him. Dojo followed, ready to fight for Kimiko. Raimundo stayed, his tears dropping on her pale face like a waterfall.

He remembered everything. Every moment they had had since the first day at the Temple flooded back to him, overpowering him. He lost himself in his thoughts.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Man, she's hot!_ He thought as the three kids stood there. The cowboy seemed pretty out of place out here in China, and the short bald kid was downright weird. But Raimundo knew there had to be an upside to getting torn away from his home and called a freak by everyone he knew._

_She was that upside._

_Her eyes were what drew him in from the start. Those beautiful blue orbs sparkled no matter what she did. They were full of laughter and life, even though what she was going through- what they all were going through- was pretty traumatizing. She was the kind of girl that refused to be brought down by anything._

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"_Let's go!" someone screamed as the five- er, six (including Spicer) fled from Wuya's palace. Dojo supersized, and away they flew._

_And Raimundo was on Dojo's back._

_For the first time in a long time, Raimundo felt at home again. He felt like he had made the right decision, opening the puzzle box and trapping Wuya. Now, sitting here and soaring through the skies, his friends congratulated him and welcomed him back. He couldn't stop smiling._

_And when Kimiko kissed his cheek, his impossibly wide smile somehow got wider._

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"_It'll be okay, Kimi," Raimundo said as she sobbed into her hands. The monks had earned a day off in the middle of the week, and Kimiko had decided to go back to her old school. Having nothing better to do, Raimundo tagged along. They had walked in the front doors, and everyone stared at them. It was so quiet, someone's cell phone vibrating made Raimundo jump. Their eyes pierced Raimundo's skin like daggers. They were waiting for him to speak, and introduce them to their new prey._

_Then they saw Kimiko._

_A chorus of "get out!"s and "I hate you"s filled the room. People were yelling obscene things at her, remembering her as the girl who started the fire. Someone screamed "Freak!" as Kimiko started running toward the doors. Someone's piece of pizza hit her in the back._

_Once outside, Kimiko slumped against the wall and sank to the ground, holding her head in her hands and crying._

"_It'll be okay, Kimi," Raimundo said. He sank down next to her and put his arm around her. She looked up at him, the blue eyes that had pulled him in from the first day filled with tears._

"_No, Raimundo," She said back, choking on her tears. "It is _not_ okay. No one has ever hated me that much!" She pointed to the doors._

"_Look, not everyone's perfect. I have a ton of people that hated me back home!" Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say, because she broke down again._

"_Kimiko," He said softly. He hated to see her cry. "They don't matter. What matters is us. Me, Clay, and Omi. And we will always accept you for who you are."_

_Kimiko jumped up._

"_Yeah, but the thing is, I _hate_ who I am! I've spent my entire life trying to hide the real me. And that's not exactly easy with my dad being famous and everything. I hid who I was at that school. I couldn't stick out because I was trying to hide who my dad was. And it worked, for a while at least. Until my dad showed up in that limo. They've hated me ever since. And when I got my powers… it only got worse. I got bullied every day. You don't know what that's like."_

_Raimundo was standing now._

"_You need to calm down. It's gonna be okay, Kimi. I promise."_

"_No, it's not-"_

_Raimundo leaned in and kissed her._

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Replaying these memories in his head made losing the love of his life even harder. He didn't realize he was almost breaking her lifeless hand until he noticed his fist beginning to hurt. He loosened his grip and listened to the sounds of fighting coming from the other room. His heart sped up, knowing that he was going to kill Chase for doing this to her. He began thinking of ways to kill him- suffocation? Drowning? Braining with a golf club? He looked over to where the bent golf club lay on the floor. _I guess we do think alike,_ he thought.

He was pulled back to reality fast by something squeezing his hand.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"Tell me," Chase said, blocking yet another attack from Omi, "why Lover Boy isn't in here, avenging the death of Kimiko?"

"Probably because he's too messed up about it," Clay yelled back, raising a fair-sized block of earth and throwing it at Chase, who sidestepped and dodged the rock completely. "Just like I'm gonna mess you up!"

Omi watched the scene from his perch on the ceiling. He figured out what to do.

Nine dots glowed in the middle of his head.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Raimundo sat up, looking at his hand. Did she really just squeeze his hand? _No, it's not possible,_ he thought. _The Glass Grabber-_

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. The perfect, sky blue orbs were filled with pain. Raimundo finally noticed the pool of blood he was kneeling in.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What do you remember?" His heart was pounding. This couldn't be happening! She was _alive?_

"I remember… a golf club." She looked at the golf club lying on the floor to their right. "Okay, we're getting somewhere. I was trying to kill Chase with it, and the next thing I knew, I was on my butt on the ground. I was getting back up, when he screamed 'Glass Grabber!' and someone else screamed 'KIMIKO!'" She was speaking faster, wearing herself out.

"Wait. So, if Chase used the Glass Grabber on you, then… how are you…"

"He missed."

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"_WATER!_" Omi yelled. His Tiger instincts took over. Water from the many fountains in Chase's palace all dried up immediately.

The room they were in flooded.

Dojo was safely up on the ceiling with Clay and Omi. Chase was below, swimming in a giant pool of water. Omi twisted his wrist, and the water below began to form a giant whirlpool. Chase spun around and around, and, finally, got sucked down to the bottom.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"What do you mean, _missed?"_ Raimundo said. He was getting confused.

"The Glass Grabber isn't just a flash of light. It's a beam of power. A really _bright_ beam of power. He used it, and the light from that beam filled the room. However, he missed and hit the window above me. The force of the power knocked me down, and I must have hit my head landing." She said, gesturing to the pool surrounding her. Sure enough, when she put her hand to her head, her fingers were covered in blood.

"So… he missed."

"Essentially, yes."

"Not very Heylin warrior-like."

"Neither is pushing me onto my butt."

They both started laughing. Raimundo helped Kimiko stand. She was kind of dizzy, and she leaned on Raimundo for support.

"You okay to fight?" she asked him. He laughed at that. "What's so funny?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay to fight," he said. "I'm not exactly the injured one here."

She cracked a smile as they headed towards the sounds of battle.

**Okay, Chapter Five! Again, I'm sorry for the (extremely) late update. I've been really busy. But please review! It will be greatly appreciated… no, really, reviews make my day. PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Thanks to Xiaolin Fan for reviewing! Since I can't think of anything to say, I might as well just go on with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Seriously. I **_**will**_** bite you.**

Chapter Six

As Kimiko and Raimundo walked into the room, they saw an impossible sight. A gigantic whirlpool, spinning amazingly fast.

Chase was at the bottom.

Clay and Omi saw Kimiko and Raimundo standing in front of the controlled whirlpool, not even getting a drop of water on their clothes. Dojo flew them down immediately. When they landed, Clay and Omi hugged Kimiko, glad to see she was alive. Raimundo wrapped his arm around her waist, and a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Uh, guys?" she said. "Chase can't drown. He's immortal."

Everyone looked at Omi.

"But… I thought…" He stammered.

"The only thing that whirlpool's doing is getting him a little wet."

Omi sighed and snapped his fingers. The water flowed back into Chase's many fountains, leaving Chase himself sitting on the floor, very wet. And very happy. He stood, and the smile that graced his face meant sure death for the rest of the warriors.

"You realize, of course, that-"

"Water can't kill you. Yeah, we covered that." Kimiko said, interrupting him. A look of pure confusion- and horror, maybe- spread across Chase's face. "The question is, what will?"

Chase jumped up and ran straight at her. Pushing the boys aside, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall behind them. He pinned her wrists against the wall, and above her head, so she was trapped. Gold eyes met blue, and the anger inside of Chase boiled over.

"I killed you," he snarled. "How are you still _alive_?"

"You _do_ realize that every once in a while, the greatest warriors alive miss? You just happened to miss when you really needed to hit your target. Sucks to be you."

Suddenly, Chase's nose got longer. The rest of his body became green and scaly, and his tail whipped dangerously behind him. His breath was disgusting.

"I should just kill you now," he growled. "Rip your throat out in front of your boyfriend, and then-"

Kimiko pulled her knees up as hard as she could, hitting Chase in his lizardy stomach. Temporarily distracted, Chase loosened his grip on Kimiko's wrists, giving her the chance she was waiting for.

She lit herself on fire.

Surprised, Chase blinked. He let go of Kimiko altogether and she slipped away. He turned around and looked at her, shocked at her ability with her element. Her entire body was flaming, but nothing was happening to her. The other monks looked just as shocked as Chase, if not more.

"Come on!" She yelled as she ran out the door. The monks and Dojo followed her, still shocked at her. As they ran, the fire died and Dojo supersized. They hopped on and flew into the sunset. Chase transformed back to his normal self and hit the wall in frustration.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"How did you do that?" Clay asked as they soared through the skies. Kimiko couldn't stop smiling.

"I practiced my powers in that room he gave me. When he walks in, he's gonna find the room totally burned to a crisp. Anyway, that's one of the things I focused on." She beamed at her friends. Raimundo held her hand as they flew.

"Okay, so can you please explain… everything?" Raimundo said. She nodded.

"From the beginning? The letter started it all. It said I had to break up-"

"We read the letter."

"Oh. Good. So, after I got to Chase's, he tried welcoming me to the Heylin side, and I was this close-" She held up her two fingers, indicating how extremely close she was- "to making that entire palace collapse on his greasy head. He showed me to that room, and I began practicing my powers for hours on end, until I couldn't stand anymore. Finally, I got myself lit on fire. That's when Chase began looking for me. I grabbed a golf club and hid behind his throne. He walked out, and I pretended I was going to brain him with it. Then, the fighting, the Glass Grabber, the whirpool fight, and we escaped. Now, we're flying home. End of story."

They were nearing the Temple. Dojo began to descend as Kimiko's friends congratulated her. They landed in a courtyard, and Master Fung ran out. Kimiko ran up to him and, to everyone's surprise, hugged him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Kimiko was sitting in her cubicle, talking to her best friend, Keiko. The guys were eating dinner. She hadn't felt hungry, so she skipped. She sat there, in the dim light, alone.

"Are you kidding?" She said to Keiko. "I would never-" She stopped abrubtly.

Because suddenly, she wasn't alone.

A scream threatened to tear itself from her throat. And when it did, Chase had already knocked her unconscious. He lifted the small girl onto his shoulder and ran away.

The guys ran in and saw the blood that decorated the walls of Kimiko's cubicle. They were silent, and they heard a faint crying. Raimundo picked up Kimiko's phone from where she had dropped it and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said cautiously.

"Where's Kimiko?" Keiko screamed back. She had heard Kimiko scream. Clay stood and searched the room as Raimundo tried to calm Keiko down, although he was almost in hysterics himself. And it only got worse when Clay picked up the green scale and showed it to his friends.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Hours later, Kimiko woke up in a dirty cell. Her head was throbbing, and she groaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw the stone wall on one side of her, and the bars on the other.

Great. Just great.

And all of a sudden, the bars slid open. There stood none other than Chase Young.

"You know," She said. "I'm really getting tired of waking up and seeing you." He glared at her and grabbed her shoulder. Pulling her up roughly, he shoved her to her knees in front of him.

He raised the whip.

**Woah… cliff hanger… I'm just that good. I'll continue from this point in the next chapter, but for now, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm sorry about all the late updates, but I've seriously been busy lately. Thanks to Xiaolin Fan and MusicInJenn for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Sadly. *tear***

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter Seven

"Chase got her _again?_" Dojo asked Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. They had shown him the scale, and Master Fung had confirmed. It had definitely been Chase.

"Yep," Clay said.

"Kimiko is clearly Chase Young's main target in this battle," Omi said. "Once we rescue her, she must be protected. We must try harder."

"Shut up, okay?" Raimundo stood from his spot in the corner and began shouting at his friends.

"Raimundo, partner, calm down!" Clay tried to make his friend sit back down, but Raimundo just wasn't listening.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! Kimiko keeps getting kidnapped because of _me_. I've tried to save her, but she keeps getting hurt. I can't protect her. I'm not strong enough." Tears streamed down Raimundo's face. Omi stood and walked up to his friend.

"Raimundo," Omi said. "You _have_ been protecting Kimiko. But Chase Young is crafty. He snuck in at a time when he knew Kimiko was alone. You could not have known what was going on. None of us did." Raimundo was shaking. His green eyes were filled with pain at the thought of not being able to protect his girlfriend.

"Raimundo," Master Fung walked up to him. "Do not despair. We will find Kimiko." Raimundo had slumped to the ground with his knees against his chest. _No,_ he thought. _I'm going to find her. Alone. This is my fault, so I have to fix it._

He jumped up and walked out the door.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"So," Chase said as he gazed at the crystal ball that told the future. "The Xiaolin Warriors are going to find you. Good luck, boys." He turned around and looked over to where Kimiko was curled up in a ball on the floor of her cell. He walked up to the door and stood there, watching her. "You'll never get in."

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Kimiko curled up on the floor of her cell, writhing in pain. She remembered what Chase had done clearly. How could she ever forget? He raised the whip, and it was like the world went in slow motion. She took note of everything around her, as was her instinct. The size of the whip was enough to send her heart into overdrive. It was close, just a few inches from her back.

As it struck, she wondered how fast death would be.

The pain was too much, taking over her mind and filling it with red spots. She had never experienced anything like this, except in the car crash that killed her mom and had landed Kimiko in a four-day coma. _Maybe._ She heard someone scream as Chase hit her over and over again. It had probably been her. Too many hits later, he finally stopped and dragged her back to her cell, where she lay now.

Every movement hurt. Every single breath she took set her body on fire. She lay there, curled up in a tiny ball, hoping to escape the world. She felt her own blood pour out of her back. _How long can I last like this? _She thought. _I guess suicide's an option. Wait, what could I do that with? Okay. Let's take this one step at a time, Kimiko. Assess the situation. 1. I'm in a cell in Chase's palace. 2. I'm bleeding. Heavily. 3. I'm bleeding because Chase whipped me. 4. Why did Chase whip me? I have yet to figure that out. 5. I'm-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. She forced her eyes open and saw boots. Chase.

"Hello, Kimiko," he said. "Do you know why I brought you back here?"

_To torture me? Probably. _But all that came out was a groan. Chase smirked.

"Good. Your ability to talk back is gone." _My ability to _talk _is gone! _"You're already dying. This should go quickly." _Wait, WHAT?_ Shock must have registered on her face, because Chase began to talk again.

"Yes, Kimiko. I'm going to kill you. You've caused me too much trouble, and I can't have you causing any more, can I?" _I'll kill you first,_ she thought. _You know. When my back stops hurting. _He knelt down and looked her in the eye. "Slowly. So you can suffer. Have a nice night." He walked away.

_Yup. I'm going to kill him._

**Yes, yes, I know, short chapter. But I thought I'd pack some info into one short chapter. Plus, I hurt my hand and it's really hard to type with a cast/splint on. So please review. It would make my hand feel better… maybe…**

**Just so everyone knows, I took down Oh, Darling. I'm tired of getting crap about it, so it's gone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I started a new story. It be called **_**Letters**_**. LOOK IT UUPPP!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Cross my heart and hope to live. (I've never understood why people would hope to die. That makes no sense.)**

Chapter Eight

Kimiko hit her head against the wall of her cell. She had been there for a week already. Chase was getting his money's worth out of his new toy and whipping her every day. _He probably doesn't pay for anything,_ she thought. She tried to keep her thoughts as simple as possible. Every move she made, every breath she took seemed to set her body on fire.

_I've got to get out of here_, Kimiko thought. _Okay. Escape plan. Let's see… a locked door's not an option. Tunnel through the floor? Stone floor… Blast out? If I were in control of my powers, I'd have been out of here DAYS ago._ She continued coming up with ideas and shooting them down just as fast until she heard footsteps on the dungeon stairs. She groaned as Chase opened her cell.

_Are the guys EVER going to come?_ She asked herself as Chase dragged her out of her cell and pushed her on her knees in front of him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"Okay," Raimundo said. "We can't just do this halfway anymore. It's all the way or not at all."

"Did we ever do anything halfway?" Clay asked him.

"Yes. But that's not what we're worrying about. Now that Chase has Kimiko again, he isn't going to be letting her go that easily. He'll have those cats everywhere, and a ton of traps inside the palace. And then there's Chase himself. He'll be hard enough to take down."

"There is a map of his palace in the Scroll Room!" Omi said helpfully. Clay, Raimundo, Dojo, and Master Fung looked at him with utter disbelief.

"Are you _serious?_" Raimundo almost shouted at the short monk. Omi's expression showed no humor.

"Of course I am serious, Raimundo!" Omi said back. "Why would I lie about something so-"

"Move!" Raimundo jumped up and shoved Omi aside, running out of the dining room and down the hall. Everyone followed him to a small wooden door at the end of the hall. It was locked.

"Where's the key?" he shouted hysterically. Master Fung fumbled around in his pocket. Too slowly. Raimundo backed up, ran at the door, and kicked it clean off the hinges. The group rushed inside. Raimundo's eyes widened.

Standing all around the circular room were bookshelves. They reached up to the ceiling, which was surprisingly high. On each shelf, hundreds of dusty scrolls rested, waiting to be read.

"Well, Omi?" Raimundo turned to his comrade. "Which scroll is it?"

Omi walked over to a bookshelf on the right side of the room. He pointed to a scroll on the bottom shelf.

"We begin here."

"Begin?" Raimundo asked, shocked. "_Begin?_ I thought you knew where the scroll is!"

"I did," Omi explained. "But then I rearranged the room. I forgot where I put the scroll. So we must search the room."

Raimundo sighed. Each person walked to a different shelf and began looking.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Kimiko's pain had finally begun to subside. Not by much, every breath she took still burned like a live fire, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She had stopped trying to think of ways to escape. She knew it was useless. She thought back to just an hour ago…

"_You might as well give up, Kimiko," Chase had said. "You're never going to win this battle." Kimiko groaned. "My palace is more guarded than it ever was before. No one is getting in, and no one is getting out."_

_Kimiko gritted her teeth. She forced some words out._

"_They'll come," She muttered. "They always do." He straightened up, then knelt down and whispered in her ear._

"_They may come. But they will never get in."_

_He shoved her back in her cell, shut and locked the door, and walked away._

Kimiko sighed. Chase was right.

Why was Chase always right?

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"We've been looking for an hour, Rai," Clay complained. "Can we take a break now?"

"You can. I don't care. I'm not stopping." Raimundo through a scroll over his shoulder. He groaned and looked around the room and spotted something in the corner of the room. He walked over to it. It was a short bookshelf, covered with a dirty white sheet. Clay and Omi walked up behind him as he pulled the sheet to the ground.

A single scroll rested on the shelf, dusty and yellowed from age. He picked it up and unrolled it carefully. He stared at it for a moment as Clay and Omi waited for an answer to their unspoken question.

"Nope, not it," He said casually. He tossed it over his shoulder and kept looking.

**Well, there's Chapter Eight! Hope you liked it… please review!**


End file.
